


Sweet Like Candy

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Sam is a jerk but a nice jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: After planning an entire day to spend with you (and confess his feelings towards you) Bucky’s plans are disrupted when Sam steals all of his clothes.





	Sweet Like Candy

Bucky was going to  _murder_ Sam. 

By murder, he meant he was going to strangle him the second he saw him; also, the second Steve picked up his phone and brought him some damn clothes.

It was supposed to be a simple day. 

Bucky had planned a pretty decent night for the two of you. He made dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant, planned to take you go karting (which you loved), and even went as far as renting a really nice hotel room, where he currently had most of your little presents he bought for you a week prior. Basically, Bucky was going to make you feel like you deserved to feel:  _special._

Because your scumbag of an ex sure as hell couldn’t do that for you. 

You and your ex had been together for nearly two years, much to Bucky’s dismay. It was great in the beginning but as time went on, things changed. Your ex was constantly entertaining other women, even in the same presence as you. The kindness he once showed was replaced by bitter insults and accusations of infidelity. The nights spent cuddling were replaced with you in bed alone each night, while he spent his nights doing god knows what. When you became an avenger, or mostly, when you met Bucky, you became instant friends. Somehow, the two of you just  _clicked_. He enjoyed everything that your ex didn’t. And it took three long months for you to realize that love wasn’t supposed to be as hard as it was with your ex, it was supposed to be as fluid and carefree like it was with Bucky. 

He was the answer. 

* * *

You were currently away on a mission, which you’d return from that evening, giving Bucky enough time to shower and get everything ready. But life loved to mess with Bucky. 

As soon as he stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and glistening with water, he reached for the white towel on the rack, only to find that it had disappeared. 

_What the fuck?_

He was absolutely positive he hadn’t misplaced it, he specifically remembered placing it on the towel rack beside the shower a few minutes ago. Where the heck did it go? With a sigh, he opened the bathroom door and walked into his room, leaving a small trail of water behind him. After getting to the dresser, he pulled open the top drawer only to find it completely  _empty._

Furrowing his brows, he slammed it closed and opened the next two, only to find them empty as well. Bucky made his way to his closet, throwing the two doors open _. Empty._  Where the hell did his clothes go? They certainly didn’t grow legs and take off. It wasn’t laundry day either. Steve usually did his laundry. 

The sound of muffled laughter broke his thoughts. Opening his bed room door, he was met with the sight of Sam, howling with laughter as he clutched his sides. He was gonna die. Bucky swore on his dead childhood goldfish’s grave.

 _“What did you do with my clothes?!”_  Bucky spat, glaring at the younger man. 

It took him a second, but Sam composed himself, giving the super soldier a shrug. “I dunno, man,” he feigning confusion. “Where’d you put em’?” 

Bucky grabbed at him, only to be met with another round of Sam’s laughter. That little shit was dead meat when he got some pants. 

“God damn it, Sam!” He hissed. “Now’s not the time for this! I’m supposed to be taking Y/N out in an hour!” This only made him laugh harder. 

The little shit. This was  _far_  from funny. 

 _“Bucky?”_  The two men froze. 

“Y/N!” Sam greeted, sending you an innocent smile; one that you could see right through. 

“What’s going on?” You crossed your arms. You were in your civilian clothes, but the evidence of a mission was still present. Nevertheless, you were going to get whatever Sam was hiding out of him. 

“Y/N,” Bucky called from behind the door. “Sam too-” 

 “Bucky’s having trouble picking out an outfit for this mission he’s going on!” Your eyes narrowed. He was a lying little shit and you knew it. Before you could react, Sam grabbed you by the arm and dragged you towards the door, against your very loud protests. 

“Sam!” You shouted, trying to yank yourself free. But alas, Sam was twice the size of you, with twice the amount of muscle. He simply scooped you up with one arm and shoved Bucky’s door back, making the man shout as well. In one swift move, Sam tossed you into the room and shut it. 

“Hey Friday,” he called. 

“Yes, Mr. Wilson?” Friday chimed.

“Can you go into system 97?” 

“Are you sure, sir? I won’t be able to open the door without Mr. Stark’s authoritizati-” 

 “I’m sure!” He called over his shoulder, walking down the corridors with a pep in his step. His plan was falling into place perfectly.

* * *

You couldn’t stop staring at Bucky no matter how hard you tried. 

You’ve seen him shirtless countless of times, but seeing him like this was completely different. He managed to grab one of the pillows from his bed and placed it over his crotch. Regardless, you could still see the V of his lower abdomen, and especially the really impressive happy trail. It was then did you really notice how polar opposites Bucky was from your ex. You were way past bashing the latter, but it was completely objective to be honest.

Bucky was practically perfect in your eyes. Your ex tried so hard to be perfect, whereas Bucky was just natural with everything. He didn’t even have to try. But what you loved the most was that Bucky never bragged about himself, he was by no means arrogant or egotistical. And that was the most attractive thing to you. Besides him being naked, of course. 

“You know,” he began, shifting uncomfortably. “It’s really rude to stare, Y/N.” 

You raised an eyebrow, crossing your arms over your chest. He was shy, you knew that, but damn he was really hot like this. You decided to mess with him a bit. 

Stepping closer to him, you peered up at him and smiled innocently. “I wasn’t staring, I was admiring.” You placed a hand on his chest, feeling the warmth radiate from him. Slowly, you dragged your fingertips down his stomach. His breathing became uneven, and you could feel his heart racing in his chest. He was really enjoying this, but nowhere near as much as you. When you got to the pillow, you slowly tugged on it. But to your dismay, he didn’t budge. 

When you looked back up at him, you found that he was closing his eyes. “I’m sorry,” you apologized, backing away from him. “I-I was just playing around.” Before you could back away even more, his metal hand shot out and grabbed ahold of your wrist tightly, dragging you back to him. 

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise…” he trailed off, staring at your lips longingly. To say you were surprised was an understatement. 

“What surprise, Bucky?” You asked. 

He sighed sadly before walking to one of his dresser drawers and pulling it open, revealing two small pieces of paper that looked like tickets. Turning them around, he handed them to you. You felt your heart drop to your stomach. They were go kart tickets! You loved go karting with every fiber in your being. Ever since you joined the Avengers, you barely had any time to sleep, let alone go out with friends. But what surprised you the most was that Bucky knew the exact place you’ve gone to since you were little. How did he know that? You’ve only talked about maybe once and that was on the phone with your parents.

“Bucky…” you gasped, placing a hand on your heart. “How did you know?”

He gave you a sheepish smile and avoided your gaze. “I may or may not have asked your mother a few weeks ago.” Your eyes widened. Your mother almost never approved of any of your past lovers. How the hell did Bucky manage to get something like this from her? She was as mean as a snake when she had to be. 

“You talked to my mom?” you gawked at him. “And you didn’t get cursed out?” He shrugged as if it were no big deal. But it certainly was to you. 

“She’s really nice,” he said, smiling even brighter now. “She offered to bring me some of those cookies she sent you home with last Christmas.” 

You stared at him. Somehow, Bucky Barnes tamed the dragon that was your mother and even charmed his way into her heart. He was a keeper. Without another word, you slowly backed him against the wall. 

“Doll, what are yo-” You placed your finger on his lips, shutting him up once and for all. You trailed your hands down his chest, feeling the heated skin in your fingertips until they landed on the pillow. You gently tugged it away from him, revealing his large, thick cock. And to your pleasure, he was already hard as a rock. 

You placed a small kiss onto his lips before sinking to your knees, your eyes never leaving his. You planet a small kiss on the tip before swirling your tongue around it slowly. Looking up through your lashes, you watch as he threw his head back; his torso still glistening with wetness. He looked so fucking handsome it nearly hurt. 

 _“Fuck,”_  he sighed, his metal hand weaved its way into your hair, pulling it back for you. You let out a whimper, making his cock twitch in your mouth. 

“Is this okay, baby?” You ask, batting your lashes. He looked down at you. You’ve never seen him so vulnerable and it was so hot. He nodded, thrusting his hips forward. 

“I’ve wanted this since the first day I met you, Y/N,” You feel your heart swell at his words. Bucky had been so good to you, but now you wanted to be good for him. You licked his shaft, all the way until it you reached his head again. 

“You’ve made me feel so good about myself,” you suck harshly, taking it into your mouth before pulling off with a pop. “I wanna make you feel good, too.” 

Bucky smiled down at you sweetly, cupping your face with his flesh hand. You grinned and bent your head back down, finally taking him into your mouth fully. The hand that once cupped your cheek instantly flew to your hair, tangling itself in it. You moaned, sending little vibrations up his shaft. Relaxing your throat, you allowed him to go farther inside your mouth. 

 “Jesus fucking Christ!” he gasped, closing his eyes. You placed your hand on his thigh, rubbing him softly. Even though it burned, you allowed him to go further in your mouth, stopping once you gagged, earning another sweet gasp from him. This was probably the first blowjob he’s had in seventy-something years. The thought made you want to laugh, but with his size, you chose not to. You just hoped you were making him feel good. You began bobbing your head up and down, running your tongue over the head each time you came up for air. 

You peeked up at him again, only to find his eyes closed with bliss, his jaw clenched tightly. The sight of his chest rising and falling, glistening from the shower made you even more aroused. You were the luckiest woman in the world right now. Only you got to see him like this. His breaths started becoming quicker, exiting his lungs in small puffs. His hips began thrusting into your mouth slowly in time with your bobbing. 

“That’s it, honey.” he praised, thrusting his hips into your mouth faster. “Take all of it.” You whimpered, sliding your hands into your jeans and into yourself. Bucky began gently pulling on your hair, lifting it in time with his hips. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Y/N,” he moaned, looking down at you. “I swear, your mouth was made for this. Made for me, just like I’m made for you.” You inserted a finger inside your wet folds, thrusting them in and out rapidly. Your other hand released his cock and gently tugged on his balls. Bobbing your head faster, you began sucking harshly. His cock twitched in your mouth again, you could feel it pulsing on your tongue. He was close. 

“I….Y/N, I’m gonna…” He managed to say, before you felt the salty sweet taste of his cum in your mouth. Swallowing, you peer up at him and grin. After catching his breath, he pulled you up to him and planted a kiss on your lips.

“That was,” He laughed breathlessly, resting his forehead against yours. “The most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.”

 You wrapped your arms around his, looking into his eyes. “There’s plenty more where that came from, baby.” 

* * *

 _“Mr. Stark,”_  Friday chimed as the older man entered the building. 

“What’s up?” Tony replied, looking up into the building.There was a moment of silence before he frowned, growing concerned. Concerned Tony did not happen often. 

“Mr. Barnes’ room has gone under system 97. I suggest you authorize-” 

“ _Jesus,_  Friday!” He panicked, taking off down the hallway. How long had the poor guy been in there? Was he okay? Steve was going to kill him this time! 

But as he neared Bucky’s room, the sounds of moaning echoed throughout the corridors. Curiously, Tony leaned forward, listening intently. 

 “-uck me, Bucky!” He heard you cry out, followed by the sounds of skin against skin and Bucky’s grunts. The older man grimaced, stepping away from the door as if it had the plague. 

“Sir?” Friday chimed again. 

“I think they’ll be a bit preoccupied for a few hours, Friday,” He said, staring at the door.

With a shake of his head, he walked away, ignoring your screams of ecstasy. 


End file.
